I Dream of Toni: What you Don't Know
by Scarlett Elizabeth Cooper
Summary: Sequel to I Dream of Toni. When Glenda Gilford refuses to tell her future husband who she is, trouble ensues for her family as they try to beat the clock and convince her to reveal all before it’s too late.
1. Engagements Anounced

**I Dream of Toni:  
What You Don't Know  
**Sequel to _I Dream Of Toni_**  
**By Scarlett Elizabeth Cooper  
Rated: PG (K+)

_Summary:_ When Glenda Gilford refuses to tell her future husband who she is, trouble ensues for her family as they try to beat the clock and convince her to reveal all before it's too late.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters of IDoJ, they belong to their creator. This story is written purely for entertainment and not for profitable purposes. I do, however, own all original characters and the plot. If you would like to use the characters I have created, please ask first.

_Archival:_ Here, Livejournal (username: maurreyaugust) and elsewhere with my written permission. Just ask:)

_Author's Note:_ I have revised the first 3 chapters of this sequel. It may have changed the plot outline somewhat, but hopefully not significantly.

_Timeline:_ Since this story is about Tony and Jeannie's grandchildren, it would have to take place no earlier than 2012 (using the date of the episode "The Wedding" (1969) and having Toni's father born in 1970). In order to give some room, though I'd say it was set in 2015. I'm giving this information mostly as an FYI in case someone wonders how it could all fit together :).

_Character list:_ Visit the IDoJ page in the Fanfiction Archives on my website for a list of all original characters in this story.

_Chapter 1  
Engagements Announced _

What Leif Yahn needed more than anything else was a nice long afternoon to relax. The week had been a hectic one, and this day in particularly. He was glad that the whole fiasco with Ace Goldwyn was over. He had been anxious about revealing what he and Antonia Nelson had discovered, but now it was done and justice had taken place.

Now, he could sit back in his recliner and watch a movie. Vaguely he wondered where Toni was. When he'd left work she was still there. Though the whole Goldwyn affair had been nerve wracking, it was mostly because of Toni that he needed his relaxation time. He had learned too many things this week. And far too fast. He had never realized until that moment the true meaning of when it rained it poured. But he did not know _how_ true that statement was. He was about to find out.

He had known for quite some time about the growing relationship between his best friend, Keith Dalton Lance, and Glenda Gilford, who it turned out, was Toni's cousin. He'd expected an announcement from KD any day that the two were engaged. And when KD knocked on his door that evening, he should have known what to expect. But his head had been so clouded that it did not even cross his mind.

"You'll never guess what I've done," if nothing else, KD's face splitting grin should have warned him. He looked happier than Leif had ever seen him.

"You're right," Leif responded, while folding his arms. He sincerely would not have guessed at that moment what he was about to say. "I won't."

"I got…"

* * *

"…engaged," Glenda Gilford's smile was bright, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She was dressed in a yellow harem outfit and her folded arms were in position for her to blink something into the room.

"You got what?" Toni stared at her. She'd heard _exactly_ what she'd said. She rose from her seat and was now standing in front of her younger cousin. "To…?"

"Yes," Glenda answered the unasked question.

Toni whirled around and stomped back to her desk. "Yi, yi, yi, yi, yi," she exclaimed dropping into her chair. "Well," she said after a moment of recovery. "How did he take it?"

Glenda swallowed and stared at her. "You did tell him didn't know?" Toni stared at her with shock. "Didn't you, Glenda?" she raised her voice. Her cousin swallowed again.

"No," she sounded small.

"But Glenda, you have to!" Toni exclaimed, flying out of her chair. "Do you realize what this means?"

"I was going to tell him, Toni, a long time ago, but I kept putting it off and putting it off. Then he asked me and I kept thinking about you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah and how your mom left you and your dad and…and I just couldn't bare it if Keith did something like that to me."

"How do you think he's going to react when he finds out your kids are genies, Glenda?"

"What would I do if he rejected me now?"

"Do you think it'd be any less painful if he rejected you later?" Toni's voice kept rising with silent fury. "Do you realize where you might end up if you _don't_ tell him _before_ you get married?" She had risen from her seat and Glenda shrunk back as if she were afraid her cousin might strike her. But instead Toni passed her and poked her head through the door looking down the corridor. Pulling her head back inside she blinked and disappeared. After a second Glenda followed, right to Toni's apartment.

"If KD really cares about you Glenda, he won't care that you're a genie."

"What if he's…what' if he's the kind that can't control his human nature against that much power?"

"And marrying him is the solution?"

"You just don't understand," Glenda turned away, folding her arms against her chest, an almost pout puckering her rosy lips.

"You're right, I don't," Toni turned in the opposite direction, staring towards her kitchen. "What about friends you've told? Do realize I would _never_ do that no matter how close I was to them? Yet you somehow had freedom and courage to _tell _them. What if they'd been the selfish kind?"

"That was different!"

"How?" Toni demanded, turning around and whirling Glenda towards her so that they had to look at one another.

Just at that moment Toni's bell rang. Without hesitation she blinked and the door opened. Leif Yahn strode in, "Do you know what your cousin…?" he trailed off when he saw Glenda standing in the middle of the floor, dressed in a yellow outfit that matched Toni's blue one. Glenda's mouth was formed in a perfect O as she stared at him with wide blue eyes. "I see you've heard," his tone was a bit miffed.

"Yes," Toni threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. "I suppose KD told you?"

"Yeah," he paused. "But, does he…_know_?"

Toni stared at him. "_No_. She didn't tell him."

"Can she…" he turned to Glenda. "Can you do that?"

She swallowed. "Do what?" she said weakly.

"Not tell him."

Glenda's eyes shifted to her cousin. "Does he…_know_?"

"Yes, he knows," Toni snapped. The whole ordeal of the past week was beginning to wear on her. She hadn't had time to sort out her feelings about Leif with sorting out the trial information, and now Glenda had to add another problem for her to try and sort out. She began pacing between the kitchen and living areas while she spoke. "I took a nap _in_ my bottle. Muriel stopped _up_ my bottle. Leif came by _and_ opened my bottle. And the rest, as they say, is _history_." During the course of her tirade she had been waving her arms at intervals to enhance the expression of what she was saying.

Both Glenda and Leif stood next to one another, staring at her as she paced and recounted the incident. "Are you all right Toni?" Leif asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped. He decided that now was not the time. "Glenda," she turned towards them, staring at her cousin. Her tone had changed. "Do you remember when you told Candi? You two were always close before hand, but you didn't stop to think how telling her your secret might change your relationship with her and it didn't.

"And do you remember the time Robin, Riley and Rory Healy stayed with grandma while Uncle Roger and Aunt Sody took Rose to her college? You thought it'd be great fun to play tricks on them without thinking about the repercussions it might have on us if they found out…thankfully they already knew.

"And what about Mia? You told her when you were in high school! I thought you'd gone out of your mind. Little girls can get away with such secrets, but two high school students! Glenda, why have you suddenly changed so drastically? Do you realize what will happen if you don't tell KD? I don't mean just the obvious…I mean do you realize what," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "_Hajji_ will do to you?"

Glenda swallowed, her arms still folded. "He _won't_ find out."

"How are you going to stop him from it?" she demanded. Glenda studied the rug.

"Hajji's the master of all genies, isn't he?" Leif asked. Toni nodded.

"He is. He enforces the Laws of the Djinn. And if Glenda _doesn't_ tell him, she's breaking one of the laws."

"I _know_ that," Glenda responded. "But what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Listen to me Glenda, I never wanted to be 'Mastered,' yet here I am, with a Master. This was the one thing I swore would never happen to me!" she paused, not knowing how to proceed. "You're the one who always wanted a master, you _dreamed_ about it…almost drove me crazy with your desire to have a master sometimes, but now you have the chance."

"It was a daydream Toni, not reality."

Toni sank onto her couch. She was out of arguments for now. Her cousin was being…what did Uncle Buck call it? Bullheaded. That was it. Briefly the thought of what Aunt Carrie and Uncle Buck would have to say about all this flashed through her mind. "Have you told your parents?"

Glenda stared at her. "Yes, of course." Toni raised an eyebrow. "Well they know I'm engaged." Toni waited patiently. "Nothing else."

This was not good at all. How could Glenda have done this? She knew the laws as well as Toni did, and she knew them thoroughly…probably better than any djinn. Yet her cousin was blatantly disobeying one of them, unless she had some secret plan of telling KD sometime before they actually married, and the way she was acting Toni was sure that was not the case.

After a few more minutes, Glenda decided that she needed to go. That left Leif and Toni alone. Neither of them said anything, both absorbed in their own thoughts. "Are you hungry?" she asked after several minutes had passed.

"Hmm? What?" Leif asked, awaking from his reverie.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He paused as if the thought had not occurred to him. "You know what, I am a bit hungry."

She blinked in a table and sub sandwiches. "That looks good," he admired it.

"We still need to work out a few more things on the Capp case," she mentioned as she sat down at one end of the table. "When are we supposed to go to court on that one?"

"Next Wednesday, I believe," Leif responded. He wondered if Toni were talking about something else to get her mind off the subject of her cousin, or to get him off the subject. He wasn't sure which, but either way he was glad. He didn't want to interfere in the Laws of the Djinn where he was not supposed to, but he felt that someone should inform KD that he was about to get more that just a wife when he married Glenda Gilford.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Visitors

_Chapter 2  
Visitors_

Life had a funny way of changing before you were ready for it. Such was Leif's train of thought as he dressed in his suit and tie for work. It didn't seem that it could have been that many years ago when he'd been trying to decide what he wanted to do with his life. It could have been yesterday as fresh as it was in his memory. He'd started college, struggling with his academic standing at times, but determined to study. He'd gotten his degree and gotten a job with Placid, Goldwyn, Charles, Baker, Thomas and Riley, now minus Goldwyn and plus his own name, Yahn.

It had taken several years and much hard work on his part to get his name put up there, but now it was. He wondered now, with his relationship with Toni, how that would affect his continued success in his career. He liked what he did, he really enjoyed helping people. He had originally gone with this particular firm because they had a reputation of helping the lower income families, but with his recent brush with a woman and her son he knew that the policies had changed significantly over the years.

Buttoning his cuffs he walked out to the living room and tapped on the blue frosted bottle sitting on his mantel. A second later he heard a hissing as a column of blue smoke flowed out of it and cleared, leaving Toni in its place. "Good morning," she said evenly. He wondered if all genies were as temperamental as she seemed to be at times. He'd have to call her grandfather and ask him. He was the only person Leif knew with experience in these matters. "I've been awake most of the night," she stretched, and blinked in the general direction of the dining table.

As if it were an everyday occurrence he sat down and began helping himself to the fried eggs and toast she'd laid out for him. "About Glenda?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I don't know what to do about it."

"She can't get away without telling him, can she?"

"No, if she doesn't Hajji will find out about, no matter how hard she tries to keep it from him," she shrugged and waved her fork as she spoke. "It won't be pretty."

"Can Hajji give her a warning before hand?"

"I suppose," Toni shrugged. "But none of us, I mean genies, can be involved in telling him about her powers. That would put us in just about as much trouble as she's going to be in."

Suddenly the clock chimed the hour. "Goodness!" Toni exclaimed. "We're late!"

Leif glanced at it. It was late even by his standards. In haste Toni blinked on her work clothes, turned to him and blinked to adjust his suit. He mentally thought how lazy he could get if she did this for him all the time. After blinking away breakfast Toni disappeared. They had agreed that they would go to work separately and each from their own apartments.

Before he left he took a look around his transformed apartment. It looked so much better than it had in his bachelor's days. He chuckled when he thought how he wished he could have had her when he was younger and assigned to clean his room. He would have had so much more time to play.

Toni arrived at the office before Leif, but still later than usual. "He's rubbing off on me," she muttered to herself as she walked through the corridor.

"Talking to your self?" Toni stopped and glanced at Darlene Everly. "Folks might think you're crazy, you keep that up." She laughed good-naturedly.

"They might anyway," Toni responded lightly, laughing along with her.

Darlene soberly watched as she continued down the hall. Toni was aware of her. She had begun to be suspicious around the same time Leif had. As hard as she had tried, Toni had let her guard down and used her powers a few too many times. She should have been more discrete and careful. She hoped that now, with Leif knowing her secrets she would be able to keep them better hidden. She would have to restrain herself, she realized to keep from further suspicion.

When she arrived at her office Toni set down her bag and booted her computer. She realized suddenly that someone was in the room. She whirled around to find a tall, thin, young man wearing a pair of red baggy britches, a white shirt and a bright red jacket adorned with gold braid. On the crown of his head was a black turban. "Gerald!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she lowered her voice. "You know better than to pop in on me at work."

"I know," he said in the same quiet tone. "But I had to talk to you. Has Glenda told you about her engagement?"

"Yes," Toni's lips twisted.

"You know Mom and Dad do not know our laws, Toni. They don't realize what can happen to her."

"I know. I've kind of guessed that. But what can we do? She doesn't have to have their permission to marry him."

"Do you know anything about this KD fellow?" Gerald sounded like an overprotective brother, and he looked like a force to be reckoned with while his arms were folded across his chest and a worried frown creased his forehead.

"Well, not much, just what Glenda and Leif have told me," she shook her head. "I can ask my Master a bit more about him, but it won't change anything."

"Your Master?" Gerald sounded incredulous. Toni cringed. She'd been waiting for this kind of reaction from someone. So far only Glenda and her grandparents knew about Leif.

She gave him a brief explanation of the past week. He listened carefully. Gerald had always been a good listener. When she needed someone who understood what it was like being a young genie in this world, Gerald was who she confided in. She couldn't say that they were ever as close as she and Glenda were, but they had been to some extent. When she'd finished her tale he tsked. "I knew it would happen one day, but I am sorry, Toni. I know you never wanted to have a Master. I can understand."

"You always could, Gerald," she smiled at him. "Can you understand what's gotten into Glenda?" He shrugged. Toni sighed. "We should get together for lunch sometime. We might be able to come up with a way to get to Glenda."

"Maybe we could." With that he turned into a column of grey smoke and disappeared. And none too soon either. The door opened to admit Bill Riley, one of the partners in the firm. He was a middle aged man, older than Leif, but much younger than Drake Placid.

"Hello, Toni," he smiled at her as he entered carrying a white envelope. "We're planning a surprise party for Martin Charles next week. Do you think you could make it?"

"I'll try," she returned his smile. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the gesture."

Riley laughed. "I'm sure he will. He's been my mentor for the past five years," he nodded his head as if affirming his statement. "But he's just like a kid about some things. By the way, we're all pitching in to get him a gift, but some of us are also getting him something individually. I just wanted to let you know if you didn't it's no big deal. I know how difficult it can be to buy a present for someone."

"Actually, I think I know of the perfect gift for him," Toni smiled as Riley left. She knew that Charles was an avid fan of her grandfather, astronaut Tony Nelson. He'd asked her once if she could get him an autograph. Now would be the perfect time to present it to him, only she'd get him more than an autograph. She'd get him an autographed picture.

She had thought of bringing her grandfather to New York, but she didn't want to have to explain _how_ he got here so quickly. Besides if Glenda went through with her wedding they'd be coming to New York then. She hoped Glenda wasn't going to be rash and insist that they have their wedding soon. They needed time to get her to change her mind. Not about marrying KD, but about her decision.

Toni reflected that she didn't really have anything against KD personally, even though she didn't know him very well. That was certainly not her objection. She realized she was staring down at the file in front of her. The Capp case. She was glad she'd been able to aid Mrs. Capp in hiring a lawyer to take her son's case. Originally she would not have been accepted because of the firm's policies on income.

She and Leif were working on this case together, even before they'd started working seriously on the Johnson case, and Ace Goldwyn, but they were coming to a close as next Wednesday they would be in court. That meant she needed to write up the draft for their defense plan today or tomorrow. Setting aside her personal life worries she buried herself in familiarizing with the facts of the case and using the evidence on hand to back it up.

Hours later she was still engrossed in her work when her door flew open and Drake Placid entered, with what seemed like an overwhelming stack of files.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Case Loads

_Chapter 3  
Case Loads_

On his way to Toni's office, Placid was striding through the corridor, deep in thought. He was a man of action, of getting his job done, and right…the first time. He was a man of honor and had a deep sense of loyalty. He had, for so many years, invested his loyalty in his top partners, Ace Goldwyn, Martin Charles and Ray Harrison – a man now deceased. And, unfortunately he'd found out what Goldwyn was.

With the revelation he'd had to reassess where his loyalties would lie. He had begun an internal investigation in background checks for all of the employees of the firm, from himself to the janitor. He had hired a professional to audit all of them. This would, he hoped, pick up on any discrepancies that were left in the wake of Goldwyn's dismissal, and perhaps anything else that he could not see.

Of course, despite his shaken faith in his loyalties, he still relied heavily on his instinct. While he had the professional conducting the audit, he was doing a personal one of his own. To help him, he'd recruited his wife Moriah. It was the first time he'd ever asked for her help for his work, but she was the one person he could trust completely.

Because Toni and Leif were the two of the firm's members who had exposed Goldwyn's operations, he decided that they would be the first recruits of his new focus. For too long he'd folded himself away in a corner, having only minimal contact with any of his employees, forgetting what his purpose for even starting the firm was. His wealth had begun to get in the way of what was around him and what _really_ needed attending to.

He had arrived at Toni Nelson's office door. He held in his hand a stack of manila folders. These were cases. And now, he was going to present his idea to her. He didn't know why he chose her instead of Leif to reveal his new plan; she was after all only a paralegal, but there was something about her that drew him to her door. Perhaps in some ways she reminded him of someone very close to him.

Placid didn't bother to knock as he opened the door. Toni looked startled, but only greeted him. "I've a proposition for you Ms. Nelson," he began. "I've seen how well you and Leif work together…"

"Well it's just that…" she seemed disconcerted at his observation.

"No, you do. So," he waved his hand, but paused before continuing. "I've worked out a plan where you two will take on a double case load. I know it'll be a lot, but working together I believe it will be feasible. Darlene will also share in some of this work load by taking on extra responsibilities. If she's doing the foot work, running after evidence and materials, that will leave the two of you free to work out defense or plaintiff plans. Of course, you both will still be doing some of the foot work. Darlene will do the routine tasks; you will be doing more specific things."

Toni just stared at him. She didn't know what else to do. A larger work load? Granted, she wasn't doing a whole lot right now, but still. They were doing everything they could to work on their loads now. Though he did have a point. If she and Leif were working together exclusively, then they could collaborate on the cases with greater ease than she had in the past with being switched from one partner to the next. There was an added benefit as well, since she wouldn't have to be as cautions with using her power.

"I might add that you'll all be receiving a raise to reflect your extra work load," he nodded. "I believe that will help with the challenge?" He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. "I'll be informing Leif and Darlene of my decision."

With the extra work load though, she would have less time to worry about Glenda, which was both a good and bad situation. She needed to focus on some way to get to Glenda, but at the same time she only ended up frustrated.

Almost as soon as Drake Placid had left her office someone knocked on the door. She knew it was not Leif, but she wasn't exactly sure who it was. "Come in," she called as KD Lance pushed opened the door.

"Hey, Toni," he nodded to her as he walked in. "I was hoping I could deliver this to you personally," he handed her an envelope.

"A wedding invitation?" she asked with a mixture of surprise and fear.

"No, not yet," he laughed. "In a couple of days, maybe, but not today. This is an invitation to our engagement party. It's a surprise for Glenda though, she's not expecting it. Please don't let her know."

"I won't," Toni agreed. She hesitated before she asked the question that had been bothering her. "You haven't set he date yet, have you?"

"Actually we have, three weeks from this Saturday."

"That's awfully soon," Toni shook her head thoughtfully. "Do you _really_ think you could get everything together in such a short time?"

KD shrugged. "Glenda can work magic," he grinned.

"She _sure_ can," she responded.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I wanted to see you. I have a list of people to invite, but I was wondering if you could go over it and see if I'm missing any of Glenda's friends?"

"I'd be happy to. There are a few I know she'd love to have at the party."

"Thanks," he clicked his tongue and winked as he headed towards the door. "Oh, yeah, and I thought I'd warn you that Leif will be there too, at least I hope he can make it."

"Oh, I'm sure he will make it," she smiled. His expression changed slightly, but then his grin returned as he left.

Carefully she opened the card that announced the engagement party. It was to take place at KD's apartment, on the 3rd, which would be that Saturday, at 11 am. She refolded it and sighed. Three weeks was not nearly enough time to for her think of what she needed to do talk to Glenda and get her to listen to reason.

With a sigh, Toni picked up one of the files Placid had left her. She opened it and was surprised to see that it would be a collaboration with another firm concerning a senator who had been tried and convicted while Ace Goldwyn was representing him. With this coming to light concerning Goldwyn the man's family wanted to appeal the decision.

Goldwyn would be working with them to help with the case, since he knew what had happened to the evidence that had disappeared during the trial. She hoped that would help the man. She truly believed that he was not guilty, especially with the events surrounding his trial.

Going through a couple more she went to Leif's office. He was there, his head propped on a hand, looking down at a sheet of paper. "So has Mr. Placid informed you of his decision?"

"Yes," Leif nodded. Toni cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

He threw down the paper and sighed. "I already have five active cases, two of them I haven't even completed the preliminaries on, and the other three go to court in the next two weeks." He sighed and swiveled his chair around. "How many more did he give us?"

"Eighteen," she arranged the files. "I have an idea of how we can make this work," she had lined each of them up on Leif's desk. "I've looked over a few of them, but if we divide them up between us and Darlene, we can make notes on them and divide them into two separate piles. The one's Darlene can work on, and the one's we will need to do. We'll have to meet with all the clients, but we can divide that between the two of us, take notes on the case, have Darlene sit in with us while we're meeting with the clients she'll be doing the leg work for. Then, the ones we'll have to do most of the work on we'll compare the notes and begin our case plans."

Leif stared at her a moment. "Are you sure you can handle clients alone now?"

She nodded. "I think so. I've worked with every one of the lawyers here, Leif, I know the procedures."

He sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "It's what we're going to have to do. I can't screen all the clients by myself."

"There is one that we're going to have to work on together completely," she handed him the file for the senator.

"This is that guy Goldwyn represented," he sounded surprised.

"His new lawyers want to consult with us. They feel that since this office originally handled his case we might have some insight into the evidence," she explained.

"They do realize that it was one of our lawyers that sabotaged the man's evidence?"

"Yes, they're consulting with Goldwyn. Its part of a deal he made to ensure Sean and the rest of his family is kept in protective custody, so that Moretti doesn't get a hold of them."

"Well, that's something," he shrugged. "So, how do you propose we divide these?"

"We each take six files?"

"Okay," he grabbed the top six. Toni divided the remaining ones and passed one set to Darlene on her way to her office.

"I'm going to enjoy working on this," Darlene told her. "It will be a pleasure to get to work with you closely."

"I'm sure we'll get along fine," Toni replied pleasantly. She hoped that the addition of Darlene would not cause more problems for her to have to keep on her mind at all times.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. An Old Friend, New Suspicions

_Author's Note:_ If you read the first three chapters before Chapter 4 was uploaded you might want to go back and reread them. I have made some changes that will hopefully reflect the new focus and subplots of this story. I (HOPE) to be able to update a little more. I have plenty of ideas now :). -Scarlett

_Chapter 4  
An Old Friend; New Suspicions_

The next few days were spent buried in files and meeting new clients. Toni and Leif had met with the lawyers representing Senator Lange. Their role in the case was in an advisory capacity, which was helpful as far as their load was concerned. They spent their evenings in Leif or Toni's apartment going over cases, comparing notes and writing up drafts on how to handle each case.

Darlene's involvement had been a little tense at times when Toni had accidentally blinked while she was sitting with them when they were going over a case she was going to do research on. She and Leif had managed to talk their way out of the incident, but Toni was sure Darlene had stored it away for future reference. Her help, though, had been very useful. While she was doing the research for some of their future cases, they were freed to focus on their current ones.

They had their final drafts for the James Capp case, and the other two cases Leif had before his new case assignments. They had everything they needed to write up the drafts for four of the new ones. Two of them did not actually require a trial. They were civil suits that would not take as much time to settle, so long as there were no challenges.

KD had asked Toni to come by early on the 3rd to help him set up and organize things for the party. She had agreed. She knew so very little about KD that she hoped this would give her the opportunity to find out more about him. She was concerned that if Glenda was to finally give into her stubborn declaration, that KD might be more of the greedy type and only want Glenda for her powers, instead of for who she was.

Before that day rolled around though, she was in for a surprise. She and Leif had been going over one of the drafts and she was typing it up. They were in her office when Darlene opened the door. "There's a man out here to see you, Toni," she announced. "He doesn't have an appointment, but he said if I mentioned the name Lieutenant Healy you'd know who it was."

Toni felt her face flush. That was the _last_ person she had expected to see today! She felt a wave of childish excitement sweep over her. "Well, send him in!" she waved Darlene away. She couldn't help but smile. It had been years since she'd seen him.

"Healy?" Leif's tone was even.

"Uncle Roger's son," Toni knew she was beaming and tried to school her face.

"But he's not really your cousin," it was only a half question that Toni didn't have time to answer as her office door was flung open and a young man entered. He looked a lot like his father, the same color hair, similar facial features. The only significant difference was the blue of his eyes. They were a lighter, clearer blue that looked more like his mother's.

"Antonia!" he called when he caught sight of her.

"Rory!" she exclaimed as she threw both arms around him and gave him a friendly hug. "You look good in that uniform," she admired the blue coat. "I'm surprised you're not Captain yet."

"I have a few years yet," he grinned.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," she motioned him forward to where Leif was sitting watching. When he'd seen the young man he'd immediately felt a stab of jealousy; Toni's reaction to seeing him only heightened the sensation. "This is Leif Yahn, and this is Lieutenant Rory Healy."

"I gathered that," Leif responded, offering a hand in Rory's direction. He gave the man a measuring glanced from head to foot. Rory shifted uncomfortably before turning his attention back to Toni.

"So, what are you up to these days, Antonia?"

She held up a file and waved it in the air. "This. We just got a larger case load the other day and we've been trying to work through it. What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm on leave. I'm stationed at McGuire, so I thought I'd pop down here for the weekend. I'm going to visit Carrie and Buck."

"Oh, have you heard about Glenda?"

"No. What about Glenda?" Toni took a few minutes to explain.

"But…" she hesitated. "She hasn't told him."

Rory's eyes grew large. "She hasn't? Is she…" he paused, casting Leif a wary glance. "Is she planning on telling him?"

"No, at least not the last time I talked to her," Toni shook her head. "Maybe you could talk to her? Especially since you know and since you have an understanding about some of our laws." She turned to Leif. "He used to help me study on all those scrolls."

"I'll bet that took some doing," he sounded sarcastic.

"Well, I did translate it out of Arabic before he read them," she rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Rory. "How long is your leave?"

"Until Sunday."

"Maybe we could get KD to extend an invitation to you for the engagement party."

"I'd love that!" he smiled. "Maybe we could have lunch?"

"That'd be great. Leif and me haven't been leaving for lunch in days; we've been having it here," she explained. "There's a nice little diner we like to eat at down the street."

"I'll pass," Leif said glumly, getting up and gathering his files. "I want to look through some of this and work on our plans."

Toni stared after him. Rory turned to her. "Antonia, either you have changed a lot since I used to know you, _or_ something has happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you used to never be so free with talking about yourself that way when I knew you. Glenda maybe, but you – _never_. You want to tell me?"

"I have a master now Rory."

"Tsk. And here I was hoping to get that position on you," he winked. "Is it Leif?" She nodded. "He seems like a nice fellow."

"Yes, he is. But I don't know what's gotten into him right now," she shook her head, still staring at her door. "So, should we head for lunch?"

In his office Leif looked over KD's invitation again. He had made arrangements to be there and to help with set up. He thought maybe he could give Toni support in what ever her endeavors were for working with KD that morning. She'd told him that she wanted to get to know him better as a future cousin, but he also wondered if she didn't have something in mind for dropping hints to him about Glenda, or herself.

He turned his thoughts back to his first encounter of Rory Healy. He had nothing against the man personally, but he felt as if he were intruding into something personal. He had not, until this point, thought of Toni as anything other than a co-worker, and then, more recently a close friend with some sort of special relationship between them. He had accounted for the growing closeness due to the fact that they now spent so much time together, but now he had to reassess his conclusion.

During the past few days, when his mind was not focused on their cases, he had thought about what it meant to have a genie, and what it meant to be one. He had not wanted one in the beginning, but now, he realized, he liked having her around. She kept his house in order, knew where things were, not to mention that her company was enjoyable.

In his change of thoughts, he had considered what it would mean if she were stuck in her bottle and someone else opened it. _They_ would then own her and not necessarily be considerate of her feelings or what she wanted to do. They could in fact force her to do something that she did not want to do. And how would the treat her?

The night before, she had given him the glass stopper for her bottle. He had no desire to put her back in her bottle; he knew that she was claustrophobic and that her bottle was a very small space. He had asked her if he might see the inside of her small space on his mantel and she had obliged him, turning him into smoke. It had been a very odd sensation being practically nothing, but still existing. The inside of her bottle was comfortably furnished and was outfitted with a collection of scrolls and old books, mostly relating to the history and laws of genies.

He found those scrolls most interesting once Toni had translated the Arabic to English. But, he had concluded that he would never wish to be trapped inside that small space. If he did not want to be trapped inside, how could he have any desire to trap someone else inside?

His thoughts had also gone along the lines of what it would mean for him, if someone else became her master. It was quite possible he would never see her again and the bond that seemed to link them together would be broken. That thought made him…cautious? He didn't know how to describe his feelings.

Nonetheless, none of his brooding was getting him anywhere with the paperwork. Mentally he was angry with Toni for deserting him with all this still left to accomplish. He knew he was being unfair, but it made him feel better anyway.

Leif was a little surprised when, after giving up on one of his cases – he had tossed it in a pile for Toni to deal with when she got back – Darlene came in. She was carrying a can of diet Pepsi and she seemed…disconcerted. "I can't explain it," she set the can down in front of Leif. He looked at it, then back up at her.

"It's a can of diet Pepsi," he responded.

"No, it's not."

"It's not?"

"Well. It's not an _ordinary_ can of Pepsi." Leif did _not_ understand. "I found it in Toni's office. But it's not the first time I've found one like this…" She trailed off. "I don't know if I'm just paranoid or going crazy."

"I don't understand what the problem is, Darlene. So you found a can of diet Pepsi in Toni's office?"

"It _won't_ empty, Leif. That's what's so un-ordinary about it! A gallon came out of that one itty-bitty can! It won't crush; it doesn't go stale!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" she stared at him with dark eyes. "That's not all though. Strange things happen when she's around. And what's more I think you notice those things to, but for some reason you act like nothing happened.

"Sometimes she just appears where I know someone wasn't before or something happens that is not humanly possible. Leif. You have to help me. You have to help me catch her in the act. Other wise I think I may go insane!"

Slowly Leif nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll help you." He'd help her from going insane by getting Toni to be even more careful. She had to stop using her blinks in the office. If Darlene could figure out something, then so could someone else.

Now a continuously filled can of soda…now that was interesting. Why hadn't he thought of that?

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Threats and Rekindled Hopes

_Chapter 5  
Threats and Rekindled Hopes_

Toni was pleased with her visit with Rory. She had not seen him in quite some time and he rekindled memories of her childhood. Her father had been a banker ever since she was small, but since she was a genie she could easily transfer herself between Cocoa Beach and Washington DC where her father resided.

Because of that time spent there she had gotten to know the younger Healy children quite well, specifically Rory and his older sister Riley. They had been like big brother and sister to her, especially since the two older Healy girls were away at college.

As she returned back to her office, Leif caught up with her. "We need to get back to work," he said in a cool voice. She stared at him a moment, but then moved on towards her office. "_And_," he added in a lower tone. "We need to talk."

"I should say we should," she muttered as she slid into her seat. He either ignored the comment or did not hear her as he continued, closing her office door behind him.

"Darlene thinks there's something strange about you."

"Darlene?"

"Did you blink in a continuously refilled can of diet Pepsi?"

She blinked, not to cause something to happen, but in surprise. "Well…" she hesitated. She should have been more careful with that can. "Yes, I did."

"She found it."

"I'll take care of it," she nodded.

"It's not just that, Toni, she want's me to help her catch you in the 'act.' If I don't at least try she's going to get suspicious of _me_. You've got to stop using that power here," he had folded his arms across his chest.

"_I_ said _I'd_ take care of it," Toni replied in a short tone.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, that's fine. I'm just trying to help you out here." He walked back to the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, rising from her seat.

"To my office," he snapped.

She was taken aback slightly. "What about this work we need to finish."

"I'm going to work on my part in my office."

"Aren't we supposed to collaborate on this?" she demanded, her temper rising.

"That _doesn't_ mean we can't work on some of it separately," she didn't like the condescending tone he was using towards her. He'd never really treated her that way before.

The afternoon had slowly passed and it was time for them to go home. Toni had blinked to her apartment before Leif joined her there. They were going to go over some of the work tonight there. They had been alternating apartments for their work and a couple of times Darlene had joined them. This, thankfully, was not one of those times.

For a couple of hours they had worked continuously on their work, Toni blinking up something to eat when they got hungry. She'd realized she'd forgotten a file at the office so quickly blinked back to get it. It took her longer than she'd expected to return and Leif had buried himself in the case at hand.

When he heard her return it startled him as he looked up, fear on his face. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed before he realized that it was _not_ Toni. He stared at her for a moment. She looked identical to Toni's grandmother with the exception that she looked closer to Toni's age than Jeannie Nelson's and her hair was a deep, rich brown, not unlike Toni's. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Well…I should be _asking_ you the same question, darling," her tone was arrogant and presuming. She walked across the room towards him with an air of dignity and ownership, as if this were _her_ apartment.

"I asked first!" Leif had risen from his seat as she approached.

"Well, you _do_ have spirit, don't you darling?" she leaned towards him almost friendly, but something about her had put him on guard and he was more than glad that Toni chose this moment to pop back into the room.

She looked startled at first as she glanced from him to the intruder. "Aunt Jeannii?" she responded partly surprised, partly pleased and partly…annoyed he determined.

"Yes, darling, I came by to see what _you_ were up to these days," she walked towards Toni, twirling the green harem outfit that looked much like Jeannie's except it seemed to be more extravagant.

"I'm quite fine these days," Toni responded with a guarded tone. "Was that your only reason for dropping by?"

"Yes, and since I'm on my way to see Glenda I thought I'd see you while I was in the vicinity."

"You've gone to see Glenda!" Toni exclaimed, springing forward. "What have to said to her?"

"Nothing, _yet,_" the woman's eyes were lazily taking in her niece. "I haven't seen her, but from what I understand she's made the decision to keep from her future husband her true identity. I quite approve."

"How can you approve!?" Toni exclaimed. "If you know, does Grandma?"

Jeannii harrumphed as she rolled her eyes. "I doubt the ignorant dear even knows that Glenda's getting married as yet."

"Grandma is not ignorant!" Toni's angered tone rose. "Don't you tell Glenda anything Aunt Jeannii! She doesn't need that sort of advice!"

"I'll tell her what I please. I have _many_ years wisdom on you, Antonia," she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, and don't be surprised if Trixie doesn't pop in on you sometime." And with that she disappeared.

Toni sank into the kitchen table. "That's _all_ we need."

"I take it Jeannii is your aunt? But surely she's not your father's sibling."

"No," Toni shook her head. "She's Grandma's. And no two sisters could be as un alike as those two, except maybe Jeannii's twin daughters, Trixie and Pixie. Pixie goes by Ruby though."

"How do you mean?" Leif sat down next to her.

"Grandma is quieter and calm and wants only to please Grandpa and be kind to other people, but Aunt Jeannii, while not necessarily an unlikable person is a bit more selfish, conniving and such. I suppose you could call her a con artist. She likes to manipulate people into doing what she wants. And if there is something she wants she'll stop at no kinds of tricks to get it."

Toni had paused. "She had calmed for some time while she was married to the Yellow Djinn. But when the Blue Djinn accused him of committing treason against Hajji, he was sentenced to banishment for an indefinite period of time. The Yellow and Blue Djinn are actually brothers as well as the Green and Grey Djinn, all four are the post powerful djinn alive. Both Grandma and Aunt Jeannii are powerful – not as much as the Color Djinn or Hajji, so with Aunt Jeannii's blood mixed with the Yellow Djinn's makes Trixie and Ruby fairly powerful.

"Trixie was aptly named. The Yellow Djinn wanted to name his daughters Emerald and Ruby, but Aunt Jeannii wanted them named Trixie and Pixie so they compromised and called them both names. Trixie though is full of tricks, just like her mother. So if you ever meet her be wary. She looks almost identical to me, except she has darker brown hair and a green harem outfit that looks somewhat like Aunt Jeannii's."

She stopped speaking and sighed. She didn't want to cause problems in the family by having to face Trixie, but if she had to she would. Trixie would _not_ pull the wool over _her _eyes as Aunt Jeannii had so often done to her Grandma. She did not have undying faith in her as Jeannie had for Jeannii.

"I'm going after Aunt Jeannii," she said with sudden decision. "I don't want her filling Glenda's head with crazy notions." Leif nodded his assent and she blinked away.

He was left alone in her apartment and decided that he could work on the rest of the materials at his place. An hour or so later he arrived and was just setting out papers when his door rang. He found KD waiting there. "So, Glenda's off shopping and I didn't have anything else to do this afternoon," he explained after Leif had let him in. "I was wondering if you were up to anything, and if not if you wanted to do some gaming? Won't have many more chances since I'm leaving bachelorhood," he grinned.

Leif had to chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm. "Are you really excited about getting married or have you started getting cold feet?"

"Me? Cold feet? Of course not! I think I'm ready for this," he nodded seriously. Leif wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure KD was ready to marry a _normal_ woman, let alone a genie. That took a whole lot more responsibility!

"Well, anyway, I'm not doing too much at the moment," and they spent the afternoon playing cards.

* * *

_Dulles Airport, Washington DC_

Rose McDonough settled back in the cushioned chair and waited for the announcement of her flight. She felt slightly guilty that her thirteen year old son, Michael wasn't with her, but his father's parents had wanted to spend some time with him and she wasn't about to deny them the opportunity.

She was on her way to New York City to spend a day or two with her baby brother. She had not seen him in six months, ever since he'd been stationed at McGuire Air Force Base in New Jersey. She was pleased with his progress and that he'd chosen to follow in their father's footsteps and join the military, though he had not chosen the path of an astronaut. He did love flying though.

It was more than just being able to seen her brother though. She needed some time away. The past two years had been difficult; she had been strong for Michael's sake, but more than once she'd have moved back to Florida to be near her parents. But John's parents had been supportive enough of her and she didn't want to uproot Michael from his school and friends.

Only briefly had Rose thought about the fact that she was in Washington DC, and that a very old friend of her family's was here. She had not seen Freddy Nelson in five years. The last time had been at a family reunion of sorts between the Nelsons and the Healys.

Almost as if her thoughts had bidden him here, he rounded a corner, dressed neatly in a dark blue suit and tie. A companion, dressed similarly was walking beside him. She tried to ignore the sudden flutter in her hear…a flutter that she'd not felt since John had died, and that Freddy himself had not stirred since she was ten, but it was there none the less.

He did not see her at first, but as he walked over to pick up a phone at a nearby kiosk he saw her. A smile brightened his face and he waved to her. His phone conversation was brief and he and his companion walked over to her. "Rose," he greeted warmly. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm so glad to see you as well, Freddy," she had the urge to jump up and throw her arms around him, but she held back.

"This is my assistant director at the Bank," he introduced his friend. "Hayden Fitch." The man was much younger that Freddy, or herself for that matter, but he was polite and then made a comment to Freddy about needing to go check his luggage. "So what are you doing here?" Freddy took the seat next to her.

She felt her face flush…she didn't understand why. She was acting as if she were a teenager and her she was in her thirties! "I'm on my way to New York to see Rory," she explained.

"New York? Really?" he asked excitedly. "You know Toni's up there now, in New York I mean. She's a paralegal at a law firm there." He beamed with pride. He had reason to be. Rose wondered idly if Rory knew Toni was there. He used to be quite sweet on her. That thought made her blush again.

"So what were you about?" she returned the question now.

"Just returning from a two day baker's conference," he almost groaned. "The boss insisted that I go, though I've been a dozen times. I'd been happy if he'd just sent Hayden!" He laughed.

After several more minutes of talking, Freddy rose to leave and again told her how happy he was to see her. She wondered if he was as nearly happy as she was herself. She couldn't explain the emotion he seemed to evoke in her. It was…

But there was her flight.

(To be continued…)


	6. Wedding Gowns and Advice

_Author's Note: _Hello...um hi, I'm sort of back. LOL. I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, but I just got a burst of inspriation and gumption to start writing again! I can't make any gaurantees as to how long this writing spell's going to last, but I'm going to take advantage of it while it lasts. And BTW, for anyone that doesn't already know, I had a sweet baby boy in February (yes, I'm a proud mommy ;) )! So taking care of him factors into some of my writing time. But I will try to complete this story this time, I hope! - Scarlett

Chapter 6  
Wedding Gowns and Advice

Toni found herself surrounded by white cloth and lace. Glenda was already shopping for her wedding gown. Of course, if they were going to be married in three weeks she would have to get things very soon. Toni sighed.

Standing on tiptoes to peer over the racks she caught sight of her Aunt Carrie a few feet away. Hurrying over to her she caught a glimpse of Glenda standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. Toni had to shake her head. "You look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Carrie Gilford jumped. "My you surprised me Toni!"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Thanks," Glenda smiled over her shoulder, smoothing down the skirt.

"Hmm, it could be more extravagant. More lace and silk," came the sultry voice Toni had expected.

"What are you doing here Aunt Jeannii?" Carrie's face had darkened, though her tone was polite.

"Hello Aunt Jeannii," Glenda replied with a warm smile.

"I came by to see the blushing bride, darling, and to congratulate her," her twirled a small hand bag as she walked over, giving the dress a disapproving look.

"I like it," Toni said defiantly.

"I think it's nice," Glenda said, musingly.

"Well…if you want to be a bore, then I suppose it will do," Jeannii shrugged. "But I always thought you had better taste than that, Glenda."

"I don't want anything fancy though, Aunt Jeannii," Glenda said almost absently.

"Well, I guess it is not for everybody," she rolled her eyes. "But I do think you have made a wise decision not to tell your fiancé about what you are. I had so much trouble with my _last_ master."

Glenda blushed slightly and glanced at her mother. Carrie gritted her teeth. "I think that's enough, Jeannii. You don't need to interfere in any of this like you used to do with my mother!"

"I'm not trying to interfere," Jeannii said defensively, raising her hands as if to ward off the attack. "She's already made her decision, I'm just giving her my support. I doubt very seriously that the rest of you are showing much support."

And with that she blinked and disappeared. Toni let out a frustrated sigh and exchanged a glance with her aunt. "Glenda…" Carrie said.

"I think I'm going to try on that other one we picked out," she said and headed for the dressing rooms.

Glenda sighed. "I guess you knew Jeannii was coming here then?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, she popped in to say hi to me first. I was hoping to get to Glenda before there was too much damage done."

"I wish she would listen to reason. I don't know much about the laws of the djinn, but I do know a thing or two about marriage," Carrie shook her head.

"Have you talked to her?" Toni asked.

"I've tried, but she keeps cutting me off," Carrie held out her hand indicating she meant what Glenda had just done. "What about you?"

"About the same. She doesn't want to hear anything from me," she sighed.

"I have one more tactic to try," Glenda said.

"I hope it works," Toni said and blinked herself back to her apartment.

Caroline Gilford looked across the table at her daughter and smiled. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. But something had to change. They had ordered their meals and were waiting for them. Carrie dreaded what she had to do, but she knew it was for the best. She sighed as she hoped that the approach she was about to take would be the correct one.

"It's hard for me to imagine you're old enough to get married now," she smiled at her. Glenda beamed back at her.

"It's hard for me to imagine to, Mom."

"I remember when you were younger you were always so excitable and open. Your father and I tried to restrain you some, but you were learning new things, at your schools."

"Sometimes it was hard balancing what I was learning as a genie and what I was learning as a human," she mused.

"I know. You always wanted to tell everyone about what you could do."

"I guess I was a showoff," Glenda shrugged.

Carrie inclined her head to the right slightly. "Not exactly," she said. "You enjoyed learning. You wanted everyone else to share in your joy." Glenda stared at her mother for a long moment.

"I know you and Toni and Dad and Gerald and probably most everyone else thinks I should tell KD, but I can't."

"What happens when you have children and they turn out to be djinn?"

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so _sure_?" Carrie demanded.

"I…looked into the past and future machine."

Carrie's eyes widened. "You're not serious!?" she sounded incredulous. "You still can't be sure. And besides, what about your grandchildren? Did you check on them? Are you going to keep it from your children and then they end up with children doing strange things every time they blink?"

"Of course not," Glenda sounded hurt.

"But you won't tell your own husband?"

Glenda sighed. "Mom, I really don't want to argue with you today. I just want to enjoy spending it with you."

Carrie stared at her for a long moment before letting out a long sigh. "All right Glenda, but remember this. You can't always be sure that what you saw in the past and future machine will happen the way you think. Grandma and Grandpa's future showed that they would have djinn children, but it did not happen. Perhaps it was because they did not marry at that time, I don't know. But there are so many factors; decisions that we make that can affect the outcomes of our futures. Just remember that."

"I will Mom," Glenda reached over and squeezed her arm. Just then the waitress came with their food.

(TBC)


End file.
